1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp used in the mounting of motorcycle windshields and other accessories, which are mounted on tubular frame members of the motorcycle frame. Alternatively, the clamping member may be used on other sports vehicles having tubular frames upon which accessories may be mounted.
In the United States, today's motorcycle industry is fueled and driven by enthusiasts who consider riding motorcycles a sport and accessorizing and personalizing them as an avocation. The motorcycle accessory aftermarket is a multibillion-dollar industry.
A popular motorcycle accessory category is the windscreen or windshield. Most motorcycles are offered for sale without windshields. Windshield buying decisions are made by motorcycle owners, based primarily on aesthetics, function, ease of installation, perceived value and availability. Accordingly, motorcycle windshields as with other accessories vary widely in configuration.
2. General Background of the Invention
Most windshields are attached to the fork tubes of the motorcycle. The fork tubes suspend the front wheel and are the main structural members of the front end. Attachment to tubular structures is normally done by means of a clamp, and a wide variety are currently available in the market. The problem in fitting a variety of motorcycles is that there is no uniformity among, or for that matter with any particular, manufacturers as to the diameter of the fork tubes. Fork tubes typically vary from about 35 mm diameter to about 43 mm diameter. The difference in circumference is in this range amounts to over 25 millimeters (mm) or about one inch.
Prior solutions consisted of individually size-specific fork tube clamps, which were production headaches for manufacturers and stocking headaches for distributors and dealers due to the wide variety of sizes that are necessarily stocked to accommodate different motorcycles. Alternatively, a variation of the automotive worm-gear type "hose" clamps were tried, however they are now generally rejected by consumers as a viable alternative. The motorcycle enthusiast prefers a clamping mechanism which contributes, or at least does not detract from, the overall appearance of the vehicle.
The present invention provides and improved motorcycle windscreen apparatus for attachment to a motorcycle having a pair of front forks. The apparatus includes a windscreen and a pair of clamps for fixing the windscreen to the motorcycle at the front forks.
Each of the clamps includes a pair of connectable clamp sections that can affix to motorcycle forks of differing diameter in an adjustable fashion.
The connectable clamp sections each have inner curved surfaces that generally conform to the forks of the motorcycle and outer surfaces opposite the inner curved surfaces.
One of the clamped sections has a first end portion with a plurality of circumferentially spaced dove-tail sockets. The other of the clamp sections has a first end portion with a dove tail projecting portion that fits a selected one of the dove-tail shaped sockets. This enables an adjustable connection to be formed between a selected socket and the dove-tail projecting portion. Once the projected portion fits a selected socket, the clamp fits a selected fork diameter.
A bolted connection can be used for holding the clamps together at second end portions of the clamp sections spaced from the dove-tail connecting portions.
The present invention also provides an improved clamp apparatus for affixation to a tubular member. The apparatus includes clamp members each having inner curved surfaces that conform generally to the shape of the tubular member.
Each of the clamp members have end portions with connecting end portions that enable the clamp ends to be connected so that the clamp extends around the tubular member upon assembly.
The end portions of the clamps provide dove-tail connecting portions that include a plurality of dove-tail slots on one clamp member and a dove-tail projecting portion on the other clamp member. When the projecting portion selectively fits a slot to fit the clamp to the tubular members, a bolted connection or like fastener can be used to complete the connection.